Convince Me to Try
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: It was suppose to be an ordinary heist, Dark seals a Hikari treasure then Krad chases Dark right? So how did Krad end up chasing 3 ducklings down a sewer while Dark managed to misplace his prize?
1. Chapter 1

I am back! I've been away from working on a novel of my own, but recently I realized that I don't know my own characters as well as I should. So I decided what better way to get to know new characters than put them in a situation that is familiar to me but unfamiliar to the characters. Thus this fic was born. This was originally intended to be 4 separate one-shot's that focused on each of my own main characters for my novel, but while writing this chapter I got the bright idea to turn it all into one big fic where everything goes crazy! Be prepared to laugh, meet new characters, and reunite with the ones you love in a crazy story that starts here and stops whenever I finally figure out where it's going. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Tired- that was the only word that Krad could come up with to describe what he was feeling right now. He was suppose to be on his way to intercept one of Dark's heists, but instead of making it there early like he'd originally intended, he was having trouble making it down the street. He couldn't figure out why he was so tired, unless it had something to do with Satoshi. His tamer had a way of messing with his plans even when asleep.

Krad cursed his bad luck. He'd thought that taking control of Satoshi's body while the boy was napping would have been easier than dealing with him after they'd already reached the museum. Somehow he'd ended up feeling like a truck had run over him. The only explanation to what had happened was that he must have somehow transferred his tamer's exhaustion to his own form during the transformation.

He'd have to have a talk with Satoshi about getting more sleep. He had a habit of not getting enough rest. Of course if he expected his tamer to make an effort at sleeping he'd have to help as well. The angel made a mental note to stop waking his tamer up in the middle of the night for a midnight snack. It had been a plan to get the boy to eat more but even that seemed to be having its drawbacks. Why must his tamer be so stubborn?

A sudden shout then exclamation of "No, no, no no no no!" broke Krad out of his thoughts. His eyes roamed the sidewalk he'd been standing on searching for the source of the noise that had interrupted his musings.

Not much further down the sidewalk a teenage girl seemed to be dancing around a drainage grate in the sidewalk. Standing on the grate was a full grown female duck. She looked sadly down at the grate before looking back up at the dancing girl then back down at the grate.

As Krad approached letting his curiosity getting the better of him, the girl's repeated "No" grew faster and more panicked, as did her dancing. He almost stopped walking then, her obvious insanity and the tiredness in his bones were both compelling reasons not to get any closer to this hi-strung female. He had almost convinced himself that it would be better just to leave her to deal with whatever it was that had upset her so much when she stopped everything and looked franticly around causing her red streaked brown curls dance around her face.

Her gaze found Krad and the angel mentally berated himself for not leaving faster. He turned ignoring her indignant cry of "Hey!" and bolted away from her. Unfortunately he had forgotten how tired he was and his exhausted muscles protested. All grace was lost from his stride as he pushed past the exhaustion to continue on.

Then, like something out of a nightmare, a crack in the sidewalk ambushed him. As Krad tripped falling forward he threw his arms out to catch himself, deciding then an there that as soon as he had the energy he would return to destroy this particular piece of sidewalk. Nothing made Krad trip without earning his wrath.

"Excuse me, sir?" the same feminine voice from before startled the angel by its sudden proximity to his ear. Krad shot up from his position on the ground, into a standing position, only to find himself suddenly blinded by pain as his head connected with what could only be the teen's chin, in an effort to stay on his feet he took a few steps backward away from her regaining his balance in the process.

"Ow!" Krad wasn't sure if the cry was his or the girls, maybe it had been both of theirs. He sat back holding the top of his head and glared at the brunette in front of him.

**"Krad? What is going on?" **his tamer's voice was groggy with sleep. All the noise seemed to have awakened Satoshi, now how was Krad suppose to explain a situation he hardly understood?

**"Not now."** Was all the angel replied before turning his attention back to the girl.

This close Krad realized he was at least a head taller than her. Her eyes were green and her features were softer than he'd first thought. Her skin had an olive tone and her face was pretty, even scrunched up in pain as she massaged her chin. She had on a black t-shirt that had the words Keep Calm and Game On printed in white block letters on her shirt. Above the words was a picture of an old video game control stick. Her jeans were what Satoshi would call 'skinnies' and Krad wondered why any female would wear pants that formfitting, but who was he to question trends? Both Dark and Satoshi had often made comments about his own outfit. Her shoes at least were sensible, being short black boots.

"Are you ok?" her voice was laced with worry and Krad couldn't fathom why.

"I have been better." The angel replied gruffly.

"Hm." The girl said thoughtfully as she looked him over.

"What is it that you want?" Krad snapped glaring again at the girl. Why didn't she shy away from his icy stare? Most normal people would have run off terrified by now, but this girl had not only stayed but she was now smiling.

"I need your help." She said.

"No." the angel said turning away from her he began walking back down the street in the direction he'd originally intended to go. The sun was beginning to set and he'd lost enough time with this girl. He made it past the grate, still guarded by the duck, before the girl caught up with him.

"Hey! Don't just walk away!" she said running to get in front of him. Krad moved to walk past her again but she stubbornly continued to block his path.

**"I don't think she's going to let you through." **Satoshi said obviously amused by what was going on.

**"I realized that."** Krad shot back irritated.

"What is with you?" the girl snapped, "What kind of man just walks away from a girl in need of help?" she had her hands on her hips as she glared daggers at Krad.

"I have somewhere more important to be." The angel replied pushing past her.

She turned to look at the retreating angel, "Fine! I'll do it myself. I don't need some prideful, insensitive, biscuit eating, jerk to help me." She snapped before storming back over to the grate.

"Biscuit eating?" The term was so random it caused Krad to stop in his tracks and turn to see the girl stomping back over to the grate.

**"Satoshi-sama, what does she mean by biscuit eating?"** Krad asked hoping his tamer would have the answer. His inner self however seemed just as stunned as he was.

**"How should I know? Maybe you should ask her."** he finally answered.

Krad did not want to go ask her what she had meant, that would mean his ending up helping her. Krad didn't help people. It just wasn't something he did. He hated people, the entire human race, so why was he seriously considering walking back over to speak with the girl? Could he be that curious as to what she meant or was he curious about her?

If he really thought about it, Krad would have to admit he was curious about the girl herself. She didn't seem to be fazed at all by him. He was use to people being uncomfortable in his presence, and all he'd gotten from her was worry and irritation.

Krad hadn't even realized he had started walking until she turned to face him again. She began to smile at him before realizing what she was doing and quickly gave him a glare.

"What? I have something important to do." She said throwing his words right back at him.

"What did you mean by biscuit eating?" he asked.

Just like that her glare turned into a wicked smile, "Yes!" she fist pumped the air.

Taken aback by this sudden change in mood Krad stared at her in amazement, were all girls like this? He seemed to remember some of the females that Satoshi spent time with at school weren't quite so moody.

**"If I were you, I'd worry about why she's smiling like that."** Satoshi's voice cut in interrupting the angel's thought's again.

"Well?" Krad asked ignoring his tamer.

"I'm not telling." She said giving him a look that said 'what are you going to do about it?'

Anger bubbled up inside of Krad, this was getting ridiculous. Nothing could be interesting enough to make him have to deal with this odd girl much longer.

He'd just decided to leave when Satoshi spoke up again, **"Do we have to leave? I wanted to know what she was talking about. Besides, you've already missed your chance to stop Dark."**

Krad was flooded with a desire to stay and he could feel Satoshi's disappointment as if it were his own. What was going on? Had he somehow accidentally merged more of himself with Satoshi than he'd originally intended? It would account for his tiredness disappearing moments after the boy had awoken earlier. As well as why his emotions seemed to be flowing with his tamers. Satoshi was usually very careful not to let Krad know what he was feeling, but the angel knew he still felt. No one could just make emotions stop.

He'd have to be careful to distinguish his own emotions from Satoshi's and not let the boy's interfere with his thought process. He'd also have to make sure the bluenett didn't figure out that his emotions were overlapping Krad's or he'd somehow use it to his advantage. The angel shuddered at the thought of having a hormonal teenager's raw emotions flow through him. He wasn't sure what he'd do if that happened.

"If you help me I will tell you what I meant when I called you a biscuit eater." The girl said.

"You are persistent aren't you?" Krad sighed.

"Now you're getting it." She grinned at him.

"What is it that you need so much help with?" Krad asked finally.

The girl pointed down at the grate and duck, and Krad noticed for the first time that there was a duckling standing by it's mother, "As the duck's were crossing over three of the ducklings fell through the slats in the drain." She told him.

"They're probably gone by now." Krad commented.

The gril shook her head, "There's a small ledge under the drain that they landed on, for a while you could hear their chirping. Somehow we need to get the grate off and pull up the ducklings."

Krad glared at the grate, then the mother duck, and finally at the girl, "Move." He told her gruffly as he crouched down by the grate.

The girl scrambled back away from him, "I'm Isabella, by the way."

Krad only nodded in response as he examined the grate, screws secured each corner of it. Irritated Krad considered blowing up the grate.

**"The ducklings may get hurt by that, not to mention you'd have the fire department called on you."** Satoshi pointed out.

**"Then what would you have me do, pull it up with my bare hands?" **

**"Just use your magic to loosen the screws." **Satoshi's tone was so mater –o-fact that Krad realized he hadn't noticed the sarcastic tone Krad had used earlier. Were his feelings not getting through to Satoshi? As soon as he had a moment he would have to really asses what had happened to them.

Krad ignored his tamers comment and moved his attention back to the matter at hand. Hovering his hand over each of the screws he shot a tiny bolt of magic into them loosening them enough to unscrew manually. He didn't need Isabella asking any unnecessary questions about his magic. He made quick work of the screws and was soon pulling the grate off and setting it aside.

"Wow! How did you do that so quickly?" Isabella asked.

"The screws were loose enough to work out, this drain probably hasn't seen repair in years." Krad lied. Well it wasn't a complete lie, the screws had been loose- after he tampered with them.

He peered down into the hole quickly spotting the ledge where the ducklings were supposed to be. In the fading light of the sun he saw three fuzzy yellow balls looking back up at him. They each chirped once before jumping off of the ledge and down into the sewer below.

"Do you see them?" Isabella's voice came over his shoulder.

"It seems they've managed to fall deeper into the tunnel." Krad replied icily, he was going to kill those chicks if he had to go in after them.

"What? That's impossible, let me see." Isabella said moving to his side. In her rush to look down into the hole she bumped into Krad knocking him off balance. As he scrambled to right himself he grabbed Isabella's arm. This turned out to have the opposite effect from what he wanted, knocking her off balance as well, and sending them both falling into the dark.

* * *

And that's it for chapter one guys! Thank you for reading! What started out as a one-shot has quickly turned into a multi-shot fic. The next chapter will feature Dark and another one of my OC's that I'm trying to get a better feel for. If you liked what you read and want to see more please leave a review. Since I'm writing these to strengthen my characters personalities I ask that in your review please tell me if Isabella (or future characters) felt real, or stayed the same throughout the chapter/story. In return I will pump out these chapters as fast as my little fingers can type them.

Until next time,

~Dawns Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it, this one focuses on Dark!

Before we get started I want to thank all of you who reviewed/favorited/followed:

Wonder42, Amywxue, xLover's moonx, INvipSPIRIT, and Yoru95!

Thanks guys! Now on to the story...

* * *

Dark couldn't believe his luck. He'd easily slipped into the old museum without ever running into a single cop. The security seemed unusually lax for this kind of heist, usually Satoshi had guards at every door and window, and had laced the building with both physical and magical traps. None of that was evident tonight, which caused Dark to wonder if the bluenett had even made it to the heist at all. But that would be very unlike the police commander, he never missed one of Dark's heists, they were his usual choice for trying to catch the thief. So what had changed tonight?

**"Maybe Hiwatari just isn't feeling well?" **Daisuke suggested.

Dark shook his head at his tamer's suggestion, **"I don't think that's the case Daisuke, I've seen Satoshi show up to one of these with a broken arm and still try to catch me, I don't think a cold will stop him." **He moved deftly through the unnaturally quiet interior of the building, **"The more likely option is that this is all some elaborate way of getting me to let my guard down."**

All too quickly Dark found himself in the room containing his latest target, Fortune's Note. He easily found it propped up with a series of other similar works of art on a shelf. The Note was not a piece of paper as it's name seemed to imply but instead a sculpture of an old scroll opened to reveal a map etched into it's polished surface. It was rumored that if the owner could successfully follow the map then he or she would find the location of a cave filled with priceless artwork, some of which were probably lost Hikari works. The cave was Dark's true target tonight, but he needed the map first.

He quickly checked the shelf for any traps set to prevent him from lifting the artwork and when he found none he snatched the stone scroll before jumping back to avoid any hidden traps. None went off.

"What is going on here?" Dark wondered aloud, could it be possible that Satoshi truly had missed this heist for some reason? No, he wasn't going to let his guard down no matter how lax security seemed, he'd already fallen for an easy heist once and it had gotten him trapped in a mirror, needing to be saved by Daisuke of all people. Though, if he thought about it, having Dai rescue him was far better than needing Satoshi or heavens forbid, Krad, to do it.

Carefully he made his way back through the building silently wishing for something to go wrong. This whole heist felt of. He was feeling paranoid now, like the way Daisuke felt when one of his teachers would make every answer on a test C. Dark ducked around a corner peeking out, searching for anyone or anything foreign in the hallway ahead of him. Still nothing.

He'd made it to a large spiral staircase and was leaning out a window looking over the grounds in search of police officers, Satoshi, or even Krad when a loud bang sounded somewhere behind Dark causing the thief to jump in alarm while simultaneously dropping Fortune's Note. He scrambled to catch the falling artwork but was too slow. Horrified, Dark watched as the sculpture turned over and over in the air before crashing into the lake below. He watched in dismay as the heavy object sunk below the surface of the water.

'Great,' he thought to himself, 'Now I'm going to have to swim for it.' He glanced from side to side to ensure no one had seen his act of clumsiness before diving out the window after the fallen artwork.

He hit the water, the sudden coldness of it almost knocking the air from his lungs. Quickly he used a little magic to form an air bubble around his head taking in a deep breath when it was done. He'd have to find the sculpture quickly, the magic wouldn't hold the bubble for long, and he didn't have his underwater equipment with him since he'd never expected to get wet during this heist, let alone go diving for treasure.

He formed a small orb of purple magic to help light his way, the moon may have been full above water but the further down he went the dimmer the light it gave off was, and his night vision wasn't perfect when underwater.

Scanning the lake's underside he searched for the fallen artwork. Finally he spotted it a little further from him and began to swim towards it. The artwork seemed to be moving away from him as he moved towards it and Dark soon realized why. A current seemed to have grabbed both him and the statue pulling them further into the lake. Where a current would come from in an enclosed lake Dark had no idea, but he wasn't going to waste time figuring it out.

He redoubled his efforts to get at the scroll finally grabbing it with a triumphant, "Yes!" but in his efforts to grab the artwork he lost what hold he had in swimming against the current and was pulled uncontrollably down it. The rush of the water shattered what was left of his air bubble causing the thief to hold his breath and pray he got out of it soon. The current's source soon became apparent as his small light lit up what looked like the opening of an underwater cavern. He was pulled into the mouth of the cave and suddenly released from the current's murderous grasp.

He pushed himself up through the water soon breaking the surface. He took huge gulps of air refilling his depleted lungs. He could hold his breath for a long time, but that had been pushing it.

**"Where are we Dark?" **Daisuke asked.

**"I'm not sure, I'll have to take a better look around first." **Dark replied before sending his small orb of magic up into the air, it expanded illuminating a round cavern the small lake Dark was in was surrounded by a stone ledge that lead to the rest of the room. Dark swam over to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself and the artwork up out of the water. The cavern he was in was small, but had five openings leading further into the cave. Tucked in the corner he found a series of small stone chairs.

They must have been used at some point because Dark found an old candy wrapper left on one of the chairs, besides that they were completely void of all clues as to what they or this cavern were for. Dark examined each of the room's openings, none of them seemed to lead directly out or into a dead end and Dark stood staring at them for a moment, they couldn't go back the way they came, the current was too strong so they'd have to find a different way out, **"Well, Daisuke, which one should we go through?" **

His tamer contemplated that for a moment before deciding, **"The far left one, and if that's a dud we can work our way over to the right until we figure it out." **

Dark nodded in agreement before pulling a flashlight out of his pocket, it wouldn't do to keep wasting magic when he had a perfectly good light with him. He switched it one and began down the tunnel. The first one turned out to be a dead end and soon Dark found himself going down the next one then the next one as they all led to dead ends. He was beginning to really worry as he narrowed his search down to the fifth and final tunnel entrance.

**"Don't worry, Dark, this one has to lead somewhere. We haven't found any bodies yet which means the other person who was down here before us must have gotten out somehow." **Daisuke said reassuringly. If he'd been hoping to make Dark feel better it hadn't worked, it had only made the thief worried that they'd find a dead body down the next tunnel instead of a way out.

Slowly Dark made his way down the tunnel, it went on further than the other four had and Dark was beginning to hope that they'd actually make it out alive when the tunnel dead ended as well. "I can't believe this." Dark muttered slamming a fist against the wall. He must have hit the stone harder than he'd intended to because a jarring pain suddenly flooded his hand. "Ow, ow ow ow ow." He said alternately shaking his hand and holding it in an effort to dull the pain.

**"Dark, look!" **Daisuke's excitement caused the thief to look up back at the cavern's wall. The wall he'd just punched so painfully was receding to reveal a further length of tunnel.

"Finally a break!" he said before making his way down the newly discovered path. The path seemed endless and once or twice Dark thought about going back to see if there were any other secret doors behind the other dead ends. His stomach grumbled startling him, had he really been down in these tunnels long enough to be hungry?

Almost as if by magic a dim light began to show from somewhere deeper down the tunnel, and with it came the irresistible smell of food cooking over a fire. Dark almost couldn't believe his luck, but with the night he'd been having anything was possible. He hurried down the corridor until he reached the tunnels opening.

Dark stopped his endless trek taking the whole thing in. The small tunnel he'd come from opened up into a large cavern currently being lit by a campfire set close to it's center. The light glittered off of what seemed to be an underground lake and Dark noted three diving suits abandoned by the lakeside. Further back the room opened up into another set of tunnels. Three teens, one girl and two boys, sat around the fire roasting what looked to be fish, probably from the underground lake, and marshmallows. How they'd gotten down there and why they were there Dark didn't care, his stomach was driving him now and before he even realized it he'd made his way almost over to the fire.

His progress was cut short when he was hit square in the face by a pie. He stood for a moment, shocked, before a large section of the pie finally slid off of his face and onto his feet causing the thief to jump in alarm, worried another pie had been launched at him. Hurriedly he wiped the majority of the pie off of his face allowing him to see again.

One of the boys was standing holding another pie, poised to throw it at Dark if he made any sudden moves. He had on a white shirt with jeans and converse and his hair could only be described as, gold-blond. It seemed to glisten in the firelight; but still managed to hang damply in his face. With his free hand he pushed some of the limp strands out of his eyes, probably ensure his aim was true if he had to throw another pie. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously in the firelight and if Dark had to guess he was enjoying the idea of throwing pies at strangers far too much.

The other two teens had stood from their seated positions and were looking back and forth between Dark and the pie thrower. The girl had short black hair cut pixie style and was wearing a black t-shirt over camo pants and combat boots.

The guy next to her was tall and lanky, his brown hair was cut short and neat and complimented his sharp features. His clothes were simple consisting of a black shirt that read: Han Shot First over jeans and a pair of simple boots. The girl seemed apathetic to the situation while other guy looked slightly upset at the pie abuse. Aside from those few clues Dark couldn't tell what they were thinking.

Dark took a moment to consider how he was going to address the teens, and opted for his usual cocky routine, "Throwing pies seems a little excessive for introductions don't you think?"

"My mother taught me never to talk to strangers." The boy shrugged, "Throwing a pie seemed to be my only alternative."

"I could think of a few other alternatives, like throwing a few marshmallows for instance, they'd be much less of a mess and far more entertaining to watch bounce off my face." Dark replied.

"I'll take that into consideration next time a purple haired punk comes stumbling up to my apparently not secret campside." he said this with a quick and meaningful glance behind him at his companions.

Dark wasn't sure how to respond, people were usually thrown off by his quippy remarks, this boy however was firing back almost faster than Dark could keep coming up with lines.

**"You could always just introduce yourself."** Daisuke pointed out.

**"No way Daisuke, I am going to win this."** Dark replied.

"The cat has your tongue it seems. I understand, its not everyday one has to come up with a continual stream of sarcastic remarks. Take your time responding." the boy smirked at Dark, still balancing the pie in one hand.

**"You were saying?" **

**"Shh. I need to think." **Dark shot back ignoring his tamer's obvious amusement at his situation. It made sense, it really wasn't every day Dark had to deal with a smart mouthed brat like this boy.

While Dark was hastily scouring his mind for a response the taller boy stepped forward taking the pie from his friends hand, "You'll have to forgive Gabe, he can be a little troublesome at times. Won't you join us for some lunch?"

Gabe rolled his eyes at his friend, "And things were just getting interesting." he shrugged again and went back over by the fire snatching a marshmallow and roasting stick on his way.

"I'm Jonathan, you've met Gabe, and our other companion is Cassandra." the taller boy held out his hand to Dark for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Dark." the thief said shaking the other boy's hand. He allowed himself to be led over by the fire where he sat down gratefully on a large rock placed by it.

"Did you say your name was Dark?" the girl, Cassandra, asked turning to him. All trace of apathy was gone from her features replaced by curiosity.

"I did." Dark said somewhat warily, he was use to people jumping at his name and he wanted to be on his toes in case Cassandra turned out to be a fangirl.

He had a love hate relationship with fangirls, they loved him, he hated their _extreme_ amounts of attention. He enjoyed attention, just not the wild overzealous form that most fangirls displayed. He knew a few that had once stalked him for a week just to get a lock of his hair. He shuddered at the memory of how that had turned out, there had been lots of running and scissors, two things that should never go together.

"Dark Mousey?" The girl confirmed and when Dark nodded she glared at him, "I knew it." she said, "It couldn't have been the other one couldn't have?"

"The other one?" Dark asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy for asking, "You know, the white one, what's his name?"

"Krad?!" Dark asked incredulously.

"Yeah him, we've been looking for him everywhere." Cassandra replied.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter guys. I hope you all like it. Tune in next time for more of Krad and maybe even some more smarty pants Dark. As always please read and review.

~Dawns out!


End file.
